Interference caused by intentional or unintentional jamming, co-channel users, or adjacent channel users can cause severe degradation in receiver performance. Existing Anti-Jam and interference mitigation techniques are based on the assumption that the nature of interference is known a priori. Thus, these existing techniques use “fixed” Anti-Jam and interference mitigation techniques. However, these fixed techniques are not well-suited in situations where the nature of the interference changes unpredictably or where the nature of the interference is not known a priori. Thus, there is a need in the industry for cognitive anti-jam receiver systems and associated methods.